callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorod Krovi
, , Soviet Union |objective = Survive for as long as possible against limitless waves of the Undead Free the one |date = November 6th, 1945 (Agonia Fracture) |enemies = Zombies, Electrified Zombies, Napalm Zombies, Russian Mangler Soldiers, Valkyrie Drones, Dragons, R.A.P.S., Modified Manticore Mech (Nikolai Belinski) |next = Revelations (in-game/chronologically by events, universe jump) "Five" (chronologically by date) |name = Gorod Krovi |campaign = Elements of Demon Within |console = zm_stalingrad}} Gorod Krovi (Russian: Город Крови; English: City of Blood) is a Zombies map for Call of Duty: Black Ops III, released on July 12 for the Playstation 4, and released on August 11th for the Xbox One and PC, and is part of the Descent DLC map pack. It features the return of the Origins crew as they set out to kill the original Nikolai Belinski and preserve his soul in the Summoning Key. New weapons have been added such as the PPSh-41, NX ShadowClaw, L4 Siege, FFAR, mounted MG42s, a new Dual Wield Wonder Weapon called the GKZ-45 Mk3, a specialist Wonder Weapon called the Gauntlet of Siegfried and a new variant of the Zombie Shield called the Guard of Fafnir. Several previous features such as GobbleGums and trials, also make a return. Features Gorod Krovi contains numerous new features to the zombies mode. The maps most obvious new element is the inclusion of Dragons in the map. The dragon functions in a similar manner to the Giant Robot's seen in Origins, where it will temporarily block off an area, which it does by breathing fire on it, which can kill the player if they stand in it for too long. However, the player can safely go through it with the use of the Guard of Fafnir, which is an update on the Zombie Shield. A dragon can also be ridden to Pack a Punch if the player completes the challenges needed for it. The Electro-Shock Defenses return from previous maps, as well as the addition of three new traps, the Gigant Eye Beam Trap, the Flinger Trap and the Gigant Finger Trap, which are located in certain areas in the map, as well as a pair of mounted MG42's at Pack a Punch. The Bridge is a new utility which can be used by the player to quickly move between certain areas of the map. The map also features a vast amount of new enemies for the player to combat. The Russian Mangler Soldier is a zombie in an armored suit which acts in a similar manner to the Panzersoldat, although his health is not as great. Valkyrie Drone's serve as the new Hellhound round, and are also capable of turning zombies into Electrified Zombies, which stun the player if they are too close. The map also features a new duel wielded wonder weapon, called the GKZ-45 Mk3, which is a combination of the GKZ-45 and the new Ray Gun Mark III. The Origins characters return as well as Nikolai Belinski from the original timeline, who will be less willing to cooperate with the Origin's crew. Gersh and Sophia return from previous maps as well, and Dr Monty is also heard for the first time in zombies, appearing as an ally to the Origins characters. Weapons Perks Easter Eggs *The main easter egg of the map, Love and War. Songs *There are three musical Easter Eggs: **"Dead Ended" by Clark S. Nova, the official Easter Egg song of the map, which is activated by holding the "use" button on three vodka bottles across the map.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GODDwOBcv1I ***The first bottle is on a couch in the Department Store, right after the first buyable door. ***The second is between the Department Store and the Operations Bunker, on the floor near a crashed truck alongside some corpses and rubble. ***The third bottle is in the Supply Depot, on a shelf next to a crate with a white Iron Cross. **"Ace of Spades" by Motörhead, which is activated by holding the "use" button on three literal ace of spades playing cards across the map.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPwDGpcrhLI It can also be activated during the boss fight by shooting the three telephone poles that are emitting an electrical current with an explosive. ***The first card is on the bottom left corner of a blackboard in the same room as Double Tap 2.0 in the Tank Factory. ***The second card is on Sophia's desk in the Dragon Command Center. ***The third card is in the Hatchery to the right of the Pack-A-Punch machine, on a desk, wedged in a book. **"Samantha's Sorrow", which can be activated by completing a hide and seek mini game. To activate the game, the player must throw Monkey Bombs into three different areas being set on fire by the Dragons. This will cause a Samantha doll to spawn in front of the tombstone by the challenge boards in Belinski Square. Hold the "use" button on the doll to make it disappear in a green mist and start the the mini game. Five Samantha dolls will be hidden around the map in randomized locations. They will be playing the Der Eisendrache version of Samantha's Lullaby to indicate their location. Once one is shot, it will disappear in a green mist similar to the first doll and another one will appear. This must be done in a limited amount of time or the player will hear Samantha laugh similar to when the Mystery Box moves and the process will reset. When the game is lost, the currently spawned Samantha doll will disappear in a green mist, so the player can keep track of potential spawns. The player can restart the mini game by holding square on the grave again. When the mini game is done, go back to the tombstone; another Samantha doll will appear, which will be dragged into the grave by a skeleton hand when the player holds the "use" button. A Max Ammo drop will appear in its location and the song will start playing.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5i1f4M8Nug Sheets There are several music sheets showing the notes of a song by the name of "Revelations" resting on pianos around the map, although the song itself is not heard in game. Ciphers and Scrap Papers *Hidden ciphers, codes and scraps: see Gorod Krovi/Ciphers and Scrap Papers Audio Reels *There are multiple audio reels and wisps: see Gorod Krovi/Audio Logs and Wisps Letter There is a letter, which can be found in the map, that reads: "General Lehmkuhl, The dragons continue to bring success in the Eastern front. Russian resistance is fierce but we are maintaining a stronghold in Stalingrad. There are rumors of a new push to retake the city, but I am confident it will be stopped. The Hatchery continues to experiment with ways to enhance the beasts even further. Group 935 will not be technologically outpaced by the Russians. Die Glocke research continues to inspire new theories of time displacement and possibly even movement across dimensions. Security has been enhanced, especially after the disaster that was enabled by Doctor Groph’s lax security measures. We have taken steps to ensure that none of this technology falls into enemy hands. However, I feel I must protest the behavior of this insufferable apparatus that we have been forced to contend with. Sophia, as IT likes to be called, has demanded that we change the password to an encrypted cipher consisting entirely of unintelligible characters for maximum security. The current method is sufficiently secure without getting in the way of researchers performing their duties. Even if someone were able to obtain one of the special code cylinders, they would still need to know the password. While it is possible it could be guessed, it is easy for our researchers to remember due to its association to our Die Glocke research. Still, I feel it is sufficiently obscure that no one should be able to guess it easily. '' ''Respectfully yours, Harvey Yena, Sc.D." Achievements/Trophies Intro Cutscene Transcript Ending Scene Transcript Quotes Gallery Gorod Krovi Logo BOIII.png|The reveal title. GorodKrovi DLC3 BO3.jpg|Promotional artwork. GorodKrovi FireDragon Promo BO3.jpg|Ditto but with the dragon breathing fire. Gorod Krovi View 1 BO3.png Gorod Krovi View 2 BO3.png Gorod Krovi View 3 BO3.png Gorod Krovi View 4 BO3.png Gorod Krovi View 5 BO3.png Nikolal overlooking Belinski Sqaure BO3.png|Nikolai overlooking Belinski Square. Gorod Krovi View 6 BO3.png Gorod Krovi View 7 BO3.png Not One Inch achievement image BO3.jpg|The Hatchery, where the Lockdown event takes place. GorodKrovi PS4Theme BO3.jpg|Dynamic theme on the PS4. Descent Gorod Krovi Screenshot BOIII.jpg Descent Gorod Krovi Screenshot 2 BOIII.jpg Gorod Krovi Poster BOIII.jpg|Poster. Gorod Krovi Loading Screen BO3.png|Loading Screen. Portal in Sky BO3.png Freefall 1 BO3.png Freefall 2 BO3.png Freefall 3 BO3.png Freefall 4 BO3.png Dempsey Freefall BO3.png Nikolai Freefall BO3.png Parachuting to Safety BO3.png Dragon in front of portal BO3.png WWII Nikolai Drinking 1 BO3.png WWII Nikolai about to jump BO3.png WWII Nikolai vs Dragon.png WWII Nikolai Drinking 2 BO3.png WWII Nikolai Confused BO3.png Origins Crew stare at WWII Nikolai BO3.png WWII Nikolai Mad BO3.png WWII Nikolai Opens Fire BO3.png Dragon grabs WWII Nikolai BO3.png WWII Nikolai crashes into building BO3.png Dragon about to breathe fire BO3.png Nikolai Pose BO3.png Stalingrad Fountain BO3.png WWII Nikolai looking at Dragon BO3.png Richtofen Ready BO3.png Gauntlet of Siegfried Dragon BO3.png WWII Nikolai with Machete BO3.png Riding the Dragon BO3.png Nikolai holds off Mangler BO3.png WWII Nikolai with rock BO3.png Richtofen Falls BO3.png Nikolai takes Nikolai prisoner BO3.png WWII Nikolai Manticore BO3.png Richtofen Poses with Summoning Key BO3.png Sending the Souls Director's Cut BO3.png Nikolai readies KRM-262 BO3.png Nikolai Apologizes BO3.png WWI Nikolai Berates WWII Nikolai BO3.png Taken from Us BO3.png Nikolai Wounded BO3.png Takeo comforts Nikolai BO3.png It is done BO3.png Crew staring at Richtofen BO3.png The Souls have been collected BO3.png Sending the Souls BO3.png The Souls BO3.png To Be Concluded BO3.png Gorod Krovi with no Gateworm BO3.png|The map selection screen without the Gateworm icon. Gorod Krovi with Gateworm BO3.png|The map selection screen with the Gateworm icon. Videos Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Descent DLC Pack Gorod Krovi Trailer Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Gorod Krovi Intro.|Intro cutscene. GOROD KROVI EASTEREGG Ending CUTSCENE (Black Ops 3 Zombies GOROD KROVI Cutscene)|Outro cutscene. Gorod Krovi “Dead Ended” (Director’s Cut) – Official Call of Duty Black Ops III Video Trivia *The zombies now have red eyes, much like in Mob of the Dead. *In the spawn area of the map, what seems to be a pair of glowing white eyes can be seen down a sewage pipe. This may be a lighting glitch. *Gorod Krovi is the final map in the Aether storyline to be an entirely new map, without reusing previously-seen areas/being a remake. *In the introduction, Ace of Spades by Motörhead plays on UltimisNikolai's radio as Primis parachute down into the area. *If the player noclips outside of the map and into the bottom of the clocktower by Dragon Command, the player will be able to see all of the map's paper ciphers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-njFRK56K4 *Whilst in the boss fight against Original timeline Nikolai Belinski if one listens closely, the Soviet National Anthem can be heard playing. *Near the four wooden headstones in the spawn area, a sign can be seen wrapped in some barbed wire that reads "Vengeance is mine! - V.R". *The "To Be Continued" portion of the ending cutscene is not present on the PC version of the map. *In the spawn area of the map, a street sign named "Richard Rodriguez" can be seen from the barrier next to the Gobblegum machine. This is the name of the winner of the Call of Duty: Black Ops III "Be a Zombie" contest previously held by Activision and Treyarch in collaboration with Omaze. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps